ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinocchio II
Pinocchio II is a sequel to the 1940 Disneytoon Studios animated classic Pinocchio. Based on the original novel by C. Colodi. It was made in 2022 and will be released on February 27, 2022. Plot Pinocchio is now a real human boy, and spends his lifetime with his father Geppetto. One day he meets a new girl, who is a wooden African American puppet named Patty. Meanwhile, Stromboli was riding in the Caravan. He found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to get rid of Pinocchio, with the help of his brother, the Coachman Barker, who also has plans to keep donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day. Soundtrack The songs for the film were performed by http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/The The Vamps. Reception Artworks Main Characters Pinocchio_Clipart.jpg|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_Clipart.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Patty_Clipart.jpg|Patty Clip_Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Clip_Gladys.jpg|Gladys Clip_Dinahdutch.jpg|Dinah Clip_Cuckoo_Loca.jpg|Cukko Loca The_Blue_Fairy_Clipart.jpg|The Blue Fairy Cast *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Seth Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Mallerie Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Tony Tony Pope as Geppetto *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer Jennifer Hudson as Gladys *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly Kelly Green as Dinah *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nika Nika Futterman as Cukko Loca *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Phil Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rosalyn Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Haley Haley Joel Osment as Pierle *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rick Rick Moranis as Varn *Templin as Stromboli & The Coachman *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Denis Denis Leary as Honest John *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Billy Billy Cystal as Gideon *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Josh Josh Brolin as Tr. Marty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/David David Gallagher as Lampwick *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Micheal Micheal Welch as Shette *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Eric Eric Lloyd as Salty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Elan Elan Garfias as Ernie *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff Jeff Cohen as Oscar *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nick Nick Carson as Alexander *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Adam Adam Beach as Haskell *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Bill Bill Paxton as Rodney *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jefferson Jefferson Texas Hammond as Ender *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie Jamie Kennedy as Mocal *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie Eddie Redmayne as Bormie *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Matt Matt Damon as Herly Grahor *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jake Jake Zimmer as The Dementor *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Will Will Ryan as Indian Tabacco Undle, Clown Uncle, Rough Uncle, Mr. Destory *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nick Nick Nolte as Gendame Doc *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rey Rey Templin as Brick Box *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Don Don Knotts as Creek Whale ※ Monstro the Whale Cameo the secondary antagonist Songs * When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Song by: Jiminy Cricket * Anything Can Happen - Song by: Geppetto and Pinocchio * Mother and Daughter - Song by: Gladys and Patty * It's a Beautiful Day - Song by: Patty * Turn On The Old Music Box - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty and Geppetto * Any Dream is Possible - Song by: Pinocchio * A Very Good Advice - Song by: Jiminy Cricket * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 1) - Song by: Honest John * Nos Mee Diner Party - Song by: Gladys and Geppetto * Bravo Stromboli - Song by: Stromboli * That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita * Fairy Singing - Song by: The Blue Fairy * Nose Growing - Song by: Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy * Insect and the Voicing - Song by: Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio and Patty * Snow Playing - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty and Lampwick * I Can't Hear My Heart - Song by: Gladys and Geppetto * The Puppet Rhythm - Song by: Pete and Gordon * Ten Minutes Ago - Song by: Pinocchio and Patty * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Red Lobster House) - Song by: Honest John * Red Lobster Housing - Stromboli, Honest John and Coachman * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 2) - Song by: Honest John * Chenge of the Donkey - Song by: Lampy and Classmate * That's My Desire (Night Part 2) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita * Gendame Sealoon - Performed by: Gendame Doc * Someday, Everything is Different - Song by: Patty and Pinocchio * Whale Race - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty, Pete and Jiminy Cricket * Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Song by: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio * To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Song by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Patty * That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita Transcrpit * Pinocchio II/Transcript Trivia * This film reveals Storomboli and the Couchman are brothers (possibly because both were voiced by the same actor in the original film). Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animation Category:Disney Sequels Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Pinocchio Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Musical Films Category:Animated musical films Category:2022